I Kissed A Girl
by Jexynn
Summary: KaiOlette. Sora brings his friends along to Twilight Town. Riku goes off to angst, Sora follows. The girls do something to make the remaining two boys feel uncomfortable. D


**I Kissed A Girl**

_Yo. KH isn't mine. There's no homosexual lovin' goin' on in every world. D_

* * *

I sucked on my straw, frowning when it produced a funny little noise that meant 'Cup's empty. Refill, anyone?' Frowning at it, I tossed it at the small garbage can in the corner. Hayner and Pence laughed as it hit the side and fell to the ground.

"Geez, Olette, you throw like a girl!" Hayner exclaimed, picking up the cup and placing it into the bin.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe that's because I _am_ a girl."

The boys let out shocked gasps. "No. Way." Idiots.

"'No way' what?" A new voice asked. The three of us looked to the 'door' to see Sora standing there, with Kairi and a boy we'd never seen before.

"You found your friend?" Pence asked, gesturing to the tall silver haired boy.

Sora smiled and nodded. "That's Riku. Riku, he's Pence, that's Hayner, and she's Olette." He pointed to each of us as he said our names.

The boys waved. "Nice to meet you!" I said, kindly.

"..." Riku said something in Sora's ear before exiting the Usual Place. Sora blinked and stared where the taller boy had just been.

Well... That was awkward. "Geez, that guy's just like Seifer!" Hayner cried, clenching his fists.

I laughed, "You wanna kiss _him_ too?"

"That was a dare, and you said you'd never mention it. _EVER_." My blonde friend turned red. Kairi laughed quietly behind Sora.

I waved to her, and she came over to sit by me. "Sora, you should go see if Riku's okay. You know how he gets."

Once again blinking, Sora stared at her. "That's _exactly_ why I don't want to go looking for him!"

"I didn't mean _that_ way, you dope. What kind of friend would you be if you just left him to angst around town?"

Sighing in defeat, Sora shrugged and walked out of the Usual Place. "I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply before running to find the other boy.

"What's his deal? Doesn't even say 'hi' and just walks off... What an annoying guy!" Hayner immediately started complaining. "I mean, we didn't even _do_ anything to make him mad. Geez."

Kairi smiled, "That's just the way Riku is. He gets jealous."

Pence flopped down on the floor by Kairi's and my feet. "Jealous about what?"

The girl next to me waved a hand in the air, "You know, like... When you're a kid and someone else plays with your toy for the first time. You don't want anyone touching it. Or maybe... A better explanation would be..." Kairi though a bit before snapping her fingers, "A jealous lover! Like that."

"..._Lover_?" Hayner choked on the word, and Kairi glared at him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The blonde boy shook his head quickly. "Well, I don't know if they've done THAT yet... Oh well."

Pence looked slightly uncomfortable. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Why?"

"Guys making out... Not my thing." He replied, "I don't have a problem with it! It's just weird."

"You wouldn't think that if it was girls making out." I replied, smirking.

Hayner snorted. "Duh. Chicks are hot. ...Some of them. I don't think you guys are... Not that you aren't, it's just-"

"Just shut up," Pence said, apparently feeling sorry for our blushing friend. Best not to flatter and insult girls in one sentence, especially if they're sitting in the same room. Scratch that- especially if they're me.

"...Well. Now that I've made things sufficiently awkward... I'm gonna go now. Probably be back later when it's less odd feeling in here." Hayner said, heading out.

Kairi smirked at me. "Hear that, Olette? Girls kissing makes him feel 'odd'." Hayner'd stopped at the door and was staring at the red haired girl beside me. He was probably just shocked by what she had said, but the boy was in for another surprise. She winked at him and leaned over, her lips meeting mine softly, before sitting back.

Hayner- I think it was Hayner- squealed and ran out of the Usual Place, Pence following after. Kairi and I laughed, watching the fabric that served as a door swing before coming to a stop.

"Well, they're gone." I noted, smiling at her.

"I know." She replied, stretching out over my lap. "What do you want to do now?"

Like she even needed to ask.

I kissed her again.

* * *

_**A/N: Olette + Kairi Yuri fun Y/Y? Which pairing shall I do next? Any and all suggestions are welcome!**_


End file.
